


Elemental

by UltimateFandom



Category: Laser Punch
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandom/pseuds/UltimateFandom
Summary: Maverick Phoenix lives in a magical world. Their world in half destruction from the war called The Fall. Now something evil is raising and will The Realm of Olympus be destroyed this time? Read this to find out. Warning! The first part might be a little tiny bit boring!
Collections: The Battle Trilogy





	Elemental

“Come on honey, you will be late for school,” Maverick Phoenix’s mother, Catherine Phoenix called. 

Maverick Phoenix, a thirteen years old boy with black windswept hair, blue eyes, and a lean body, just finished dressing for his first day of school. He slowly walked down the stairs and met his mother who just finished preparing his favorite breakfast, poached eggs, and bacon on toast.

Maverick said, “Mom, you know I can just fly to school,”

Without looking up, his Catherine replied, tired, “You know you can’t just jump everywhere to make cool entrances,” 

Maverick answered coolly, “But I want to have cool entrances,” 

His mother sighed,” Just don’t mess up your first day of the training school,”

Maverick quickly wolfed down his breakfast and grabbed his sword and sheath from a rack and slung it over his back. It was the family’s ultimate possession. It slewed many raiders and enemies. It was passed down to each descendant. 

Catherine hurried outside of their mansion to meet Maverick and kissed him on both of the cheeks. 

“Makes sure you don’t mess up ok,” Maverick’s mom warned. Maverick nodded.

After his mother went back into the house, Maverick pointed his sword at the ground and cried, “Ventus” 

The air seems to swirl around the force and Maverick felt like being sucked in. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground and rocketed into the sky. 

As Maverick drifted towards the magic school, he had a great view of the kingdom. The planet called Junix was ruled by King Achilles, named after the greatest hero of Greek Mythology. He was a great leader and fighter. The huge kingdom was covered with colorful houses and buildings but also filled with rubble and ruins of buildings. It was from the worst battle of the universe. Their kingdom, The Realm of Olympus battled against Earth. It took a terrible toll on their world, decimating their world. The ruins were too expensive to be moved and rebuilt so they left it there. 

Maverick flew for another minute and he saw a crystal school with fancy letters on top:  _ Flare of Olympus _

He saw that students were gathering around in front of the school, some talking and chatting with their friends, and some were sitting there alone. Maverick whispered to his sword “Inardesco” and his sword lit on fire. He threw at the ground as hard as he could. The sword gained speed and impaled it into the ground, cracking the ground and sending shockwaves of power. The students looked at it in surprise. Suddenly Maverick dropped towards the ground, using the magic energy, he landed in a kneeling position, his chin on his chest, and one knee up. 

The students looked at Maverick and his sword in jealousy, awe, and surprise. Maverick stood up and grabbed his sword. He walked towards the shade of the school and stood there leaning on his sword. 

For the rest of the time, everybody was silent. After a minute or two, a buff man exited the school. He carried a clipboard. 

“Line up,” he barked. 

All the thirteen years old kids lined up in a straight line. One by one, each kid said their names, and the buff person checked off something on the clipboard. When Maverick reached the man he said “Maverick Phoenix” 

The man’s eyes widened a little and wrote something on the clipboard.    
  


In a deep voice, he said, “Go inside,” 

Maverick hesitantly walked into the huge building. When he entered school, he stifled a gasp. It was a round room with transparent colored walls. On the ceiling was blood red crystals pointing down. The room had exits everywhere, leading to different rooms. When everyone filled in the room, the buff man suddenly appeared in the middle. Mutters went through the room going like “Did he use speed or what”. 

The man’s voice boomed, “Quiet! I am the Superintendent of this school. Today we will be testing each of your skills. You will be put into three different groups: Meta, Alpha, or Beta. Leo Addon, step up,” 

A skinny boy cautiously inched up, looking like he is suspecting traps on the ground. 

A woman led him into a room that had transparent walls so the group in the main room could see it. The woman whispered something to Leo and he nodded. Leo lined up on a line and the women whistled and Leo zoomed off, faster than Maverick could run. They had many more tests: strength, jump, and the last is fighting a trainer. Some people ran so fast, Maverick couldn’t even see them. From what Maverick figured out, Alpha is for the people who have a lot of experience, Meta has some experience, and Beta has no experience. For some reason, Maverick was chosen as the last one. 

As he marched up to the front of the groups of students, the Superintendent stopped him and spoke to the woman.

Maverick caught some words like “special”, “fight”, and the last one was interesting: “General”

The woman nodded and brought Maverick to the same room but instead of starting with the speed test, five trainers stepped forward.

The women whispered to Maverick in a small voice, “Instead of the normal tests, the Superintendent wants you to fight these trainers,” 

Surprised, Maverick confidently replied, “Ok”. As Maverick unsheathed his sword, he felt all eyes were on him. The trainers got in their position and suddenly sprinted towards him at blazing speed. With barely any time, Maverick hissed, “Terra,” and his sword was swirled with rocks and dirt.

Hearing some gasps, Maverick sent a wave of rocks at the five trainers. Miraculously, at the same time, the five trainers smashed the rocks to dust. Maverick quickly backed up but the trainers took the gap between them.

Maverick shouted, “Ventus” and wind swirled forward hitting the five trainers. They flew backward into a wall. 

Suddenly, three of the trainers zoomed to the other side, making a ring around him. They began to approach Maverick cautiously, ready to dodge any move. 

Maverick whispered, “Tenebris,” and his sword began to swirl dark blackness. Maverick pointed it at the ground and the room spread with darkness, leaving everyone not able to see. Luckily Maverick had trained “fixed points” in the darkness that lets him see. 

Maverick whispered once again, “Inardesco” and his sword licked with flames. He ordered the fire to become non-fatal and shot it at the trainers. They flew back onto the ground, not harmed. 

Everyone stood silently in awe looking at the groaning trainers and Maverick. 

The Superintendent marched towards him. 

“Come with me now,” the Superintendent marched Maverick into the back of the school and into a room or a……………………………garage. There was a very cool spaceship in the middle with red walls. A vertical runway was placed in front that led to the sky.

Maverick gasped at the vehicle. To his knowledge, there are only two of them in the whole kingdom. One was owned by King Achilles and he didn’t know where the other one was. It was a spaceship with two retractable laser cannons, many other nasty weapons, and four boosters that are powered by a super powerful Anti-Dark Matter Generator. The light but armored hull can withstand an attack from a dark matter rocket and also suck in energy that is transferred to the Anti-Dark Matter Generator. 

“Get in,” ordered the Superintendent.

Maverick obeyed and stepped into the pod. It had four seats and Maverick sat in the back. The Superintendent sat in the driver seat and began to flick on switches and turn on buttons. Maverick strapped his seat belt in while the Superintendent slowly pushed the thrusters forward. It zoomed out of the runaway. After a minute of flying of silence, the spaceship began to lower itself and once it reached the ground, Maverick realized that the spaceship landed in front his house.

“Wait why are we here,” complained Maverick.

“Just come,” the Superintendent said impatiently. With his long strides, the Superintendent swiftly walked up the porch, Maverick struggling to keep up. Superintendent pressed a button next to the door and said, “Mrs. Phoenix? This is Axel Smith,

Maverick’s mom opened the door and looked at them surprisingly. 

“Mr. Smith, why are you here,” she asked, interested. 

“I need to talk to you privately,” Axel’s eye flickered to Maverick. 

Catherine said, “Maverick go to your room while I talk to your Superintendent,”

Maverick nodded and quickly hung his sword on the rack. He raced up several flights of stairs and jumped onto his bed, waiting for his mom.

After an hour, his mom entered his humongous room with a grim face.

“I need to tell you something,”


End file.
